Midnight Madness/Transcript
This is an episode script for Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. story begins at the mall at night Crash Bandicoot: This is the great mall I've been to, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: 500 stores, 72 restaurant, 48 movie screens, an indoor roller coaster. Sci-Ryan: Ben and I could spend this summer here. This mall has everything. Ben Tennyson: You got that right! alarm rings and security guards are chasing thieves Ryan F-Freeman: I suppose this mall has it's own police force. Evil Ryan: Ben. I think it is a job for Wildvine. Ben Tennyson: Ah, a hero's work is never done. uses the Omnitrix but, he transforms to Wildmutt Evil Anna: Connor, maybe you should give Ben a hand. Connor Lacey: On it. uses the Ultimatrix and he transforms into TenTen Ryan F-Freeman: TenTen? That's a new one. TenTen: This must be the new alien, I got from SixSix. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. his Keyblade I can help you and Ben. after the thieves Stop in the name of the law! three heroes stopped the thieves in the parking lot Ryan F-Freeman: Come at me, Huh? Just to let you know. I came first in Keyblade battle class on Cybertron. to his fighting stance thieves went into hiding Ryan F-Freeman: Where they, Ben? Wildmutt: Grunting Ryan F-Freeman: I take that as a "They're around here somewhere". TenTen: Indeed. They're around here. I can see them! thieves have attacked the three heroes Ryan F-Freeman: Hi-ya! some Kung fu moves against one of the thieves It feels good. No wonder Kung Fu is a martial art, Connor. TenTen: Yeah. It seems like a good sport. second thief jump in the air and attacked them Ryan F-Freeman: Uh-oh! song second thief has knocked Wildmutt out Ryan F-Freeman: Ben! TenTen: I got 'em! police siren was heard Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, officers. My friends and I got them for you. Police Officer: Halt! the three noticed that the thieves are gone Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Where did they go? TenTen: I don't know. police officers chased after them three heroes made it to the Rust Bucket Crash Bandicoot: How was the fight? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess the thieves got away. But, someone or something has hypnotised them. And in time, Connor and I could wait until someone show up. next morning Ben Tennyson: Wow, this mall is amazing. Crash Bandicoot: You got that right. Connor Lacey: This is amazing. Sci-Ryan: Hey, what's that? stage, we hear a voice Sublimino: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the amazing Sublimino! appears in a puff of smoke Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. What an amazing trick. Connor Lacey: Is he okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Sublimino: I'm about to take you on a journey to that mysterious realm known as "The Mind". First, I shall require some volenteers. Ryan F-Freeman: Ben's hand up He would like to volenteer. Sublimino: Thanks, robo kid. Connor Lacey: I'll volenteer. Crash Bandicoot: Good idea, Connor. Gwen could just stay with... at Ryan goose here. Gwen Tennyson: Thank you, Crash. Sublimino: Now, focus on this watch as it swings back and forth. Your eyelids are feeling heavy. You are falling into a deep sleep. shrugs then Siblimino pulls out another watch and pressed the button that sends a wave of yellow rings that puts Ben, Connor and the two volunteers to sleep Ryan F-Freeman: Connor! Are you alright? Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Ryan. He's fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. out his video camera I think I can record this. Gwen Tennyson: Yeah. Major Blackmail time. Sublimino: Now, you are in my power. And when you open your eyes, you will all become new-born babies. Ben and the two volunteers woke up and they cry like babies Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Gwen Tennyson: laughing Sci-Ryan: laughter That is so funny. Sublimino: Now. You are all chickens in a barnyard. Connor and the other two starts acting like chickens Ryan F-Freeman: so crazy That is so funny, Gwen. Crash Bandicoot: Why is Connor pretending to be a chicken? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, I think he's been hypnotized. Grandpa Max: And why is Ben acting like a chicken? Sci-Ryan: Ryan's and Gwen's early friends' Christmas presents. Sublimino: one of the volenteers You are a ballerina. dances You are a ferocious Grizzly Bear. woman growls Gwen Tennyson: Laughing Sci-Ryan: Wait till my Shadowbolt friends sees this. Gwen Tennyson: You sure will soon, Sci-Ryan. Sublimino: And you, my two lads, you are aliens. activates the Omnitrix and Connor activates the Ultimatrix Crash Bandicoot: Good feelings gone, boys. Sci-Ryan: Connor! Ben! Ryan and Gwen: No! Omnitrix and Ultimatrix activated Sublimino: You and that girl are ruining the performance! Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. He just have to take a break and see my three siren friends. Right, Gwen? nods her head Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let me see what I got. Ben, who has been turned into Grey Matter Grey Matter: Take us to your leader. Your will is our command. Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen. I think you and I know what to do. like Adagio Diamondhead: What's your command? smirks at the Rust Bucket Ryan F-Freeman: the blue gem of his pendant Connor Lacey: Hey, Ryan. What is that you are polishing? Ryan F-Freeman: My blue pendant. I got this when Evil me made it to protect me from the Dazzlings' hypnotic singing. Connor Lacey: You are not immune from their singing? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I guess when I put my pendant on, I become the one thing my friends, the Dazzlings are, an Equestrian sirens. Sci-Ryan: Ryan's friends are sirens?! to Blythe I guess you don't know what that is. Blythe Baxter: I do. I was a siren like Sonata who got the power to charm ponies with their music. But, to maintain that power, they must feed the negativity and distrust of others. Sci-Ryan: Wow. I guess they are cool. So, Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings. Blythe Baxter: Wow. I didn't know that before. Anyway, if the sirens have their way, we'd rule Equestria. But, Star Swirl banished us. Evil Anna: Whoa. Cool story. How did Sonata is inside you? Blythe Baxter: Since I touched the purple relic. Evil Anna: Wow. I guess you know I am a friend of the original Sonata. Gwen is laughing because of the video she is watching. Ben Tennyson: Oh, this is so embarrassing. Sci-Ryan: Oh wait. Here comes Ryan’s and Gwen’s servants Matter and Diamondhead are feeding Ryan and Gwen grapes Grey Matter video: More grapes, master? Diamondhead video: Same for you, master? Ryan F-Freeman video: Sure. a grape Connor Lacey: Oh man. This is so embarrassing. Gags Sci-Ryan: Yup. For you. Horrible turn of events. Gwen Tennyson: Yup. But, look. Matter and Diamondhead combs Ryan’s and Gwen’s hair Ryan F-Freeman video: Be careful. You’re giving me and Gwen split ends. Connor Lacey: Am I giving you too split ends? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. the video, Grey Matter and Diamondhead revert back to Ben and Connor Ben and Connor video: What just happened? pause the video Ryan F-Freeman: I guess you snapped out of the trance when you time out. Gwen Tennyson: You are right, Goose. Connor Lacey: Give it to me! Rainbow Dash: Connor down Calm down, Connor. It's just a video. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Take it from me. I got hypnotised by the original Dazzlings. They are a bit different to the Dark Energem ones. Adagio Dazzle: It’s true. Connor Lacey: I see. Crash Bandicoot: Like I know when you hope the Mall is still open, mate. Goose here is ok with Gwen like best friends. Ben Tennyson: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Ben. I know we could find the hypno guy and have this mess fixed up. Gwen Tennyson: What Goose said. Max came up to [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey